Don't Stop Believing
by LiveLoveLaugh79
Summary: Sibuna returns for Senior Year. Fabian is dating Mara and Alfie is with Willow, all but forgetting about Nina and Amber, not expecting their surprise return! Did Peddie survive the summer? Chosirian has reunited, and their destiny is upon them at last. With the end of the world approaching as well as the normal senior year activities, how will Sibuna solve this? *Couples inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story yay! This is my season four fanfic, so TOR never happened, and part of my new series, which will have four stories. The couples in this series are Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Joyrome, minor Walfie, minor Mabian, and Neddie friendship. This will be from September to December of senior year, book two will be the end of senior year, book three will be life after high school, and book four will be a next generation story, with their kids. Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Nina**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the cab. I looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed in my year of absence. I wasn't allowed to contact my friends for the entire year-Eddie's orders. Eddie didn't even know that I had  
returned, but it was imperative that I did. My only hope was that no one forgot me. I know Patricia didn't, she still messaged me on a daily basis although not expecting a reply. Eddie didn't, it was impossible. Joy, Jerome, and Alfie all  
messaged me occasionally, so I supposed they didn't. Mara never did. Amber messaged me hourly, apparently she had attended a fashion school last term but was returning this year. I was, unfortunately, unsure about one person-Fabian.  
He had messaged me constantly for the first few months, but soon stopped altogether so I never could be sure.

"NEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAA!" I was broken out of my thoughts by a long squeal of my name, followed by a blur of a pink dress and blonde hair tackling me.

"Amber! I missed you, but I'd prefer not to get run over by a taxi today!"

"Sorry Nines!" She apologized, standing up and allowing me to do the same. We began to walk towards Anubis House. "So, what's up with Fabina?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I know as much as you do. I mean, I haven't seen him in over a year, so I really don't know."

"It'll all work out. I've seen the way he looks at you. He really does love you."

I blushed as we approached the house. I paused in front of the door, looking up.

_Chosen One,_ it whispered. _You've returned at last._

"Nines!" Amber snapped her fingers in my face. "You went all thinky on me, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. Lets go in."

As I entered the house, any doubts I'd been having disappeared instantly, almost as if the house wanted me to stay, needed me to. I dropped my bags and entered the living room while Amber worked on bringing in the rest of her luggage.

"Nina!" Patricia, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie shouted as I entered the room.

"Hi!" I hugged everyone in turn. Then I was introduced to Willow and KT.

"Nina," a voice answered, happiness only masking coolness. I whirled around to come face to face with my protector.

"Hi, Eddie!" He hugged me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He whispered.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.

We broke apart and I looked behind me to see a slightly jealous Patricia.

"He's all yours, Red!" I joked. Only an awkward glance and a blush was exchanged between the two.

"Am I missing something?" I whispered to KT, who was standing next to me.

"I think we all are," was her response.

"What is up with you two? Please don't tell me you guys split again." Joy moaned. They just looked at her rather awkwardly. "Come on, really? Last time I saw you guys, it was all 'I love you' and kissy-face and now it's this!" She exclaimed, gesturing with her hands.

"Sorry, Joy, didn't realize you were part of this relationship." Patricia said cooly. Amber came in right here, but everyone was so focused on this drama that no one dared interrupt. I heard a gasp from my blonde friend as this unfolded before us.

"Yacker, don't be rude!" Eddie remarked.

"Oh, you're calling _me_ rude?!"

"Yup."

"You've got a lot of nerve!"

The two argued, but I wasn't listening. I was focusing on the door to the kitchen.

Which had just opened.

Revealing Fabian.

"N-Ne-Nina!" He stuttered.

"Hi."

The room went dead silent with awkwardness, although I couldn't for the life of me understand why. I could practically hear Amber smiling.

I walked towards him. "Come here! I don't bite!"

His face broke into an awkward grin as he hugged me. "Good to see you."

"Ditto."

We held each other at arms length, looking at each other, leaning in, about to kiss, when…

"Very cozy."

I whirled around to see Mara in the doorway, glaring at the two of us. I gasped.

In the past year, Mara had apparently become the world's biggest slut. She wore about forty pounds of makeup, with grey eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick. Her hair was straightened ten times more than  
usual. She wore six inch black high heels, a tight, short black skirt, and a tight, red, low cut, short sleeved shirt.

"Sorry, Mars." Fabian said. Mars?

"Nice to see you, Nina," she spat, walking over and taking Fabian's arm. He looked at her with a much bigger grin than he gave me.

That's when it hit me.

It all made sense. Fabian's nervousness, everyone's awkwardness, Mara's jealousy-it all clicked.

Fabian and Mara, Mara and Fabian, they were a _couple._

Fabian _had_ forgotten about me.

"I'm just going to go unpack," I said quietly, running to my old room upstairs and collapsing on my bed in tears.

In a few minutes I heard the door open.

"Alfie didn't even say hi to me! Can you believe that little-" Amber then seemed to realize that I was crying. I felt her sit down on my bed and she began to rub my back in circles as I sobbed into my pillow. "Nines, come on. Fabian isn't worth all these tears. He's a jerk, and all these tears are ruining your pretty face."

"Mara is prettier," I groaned.

"Hell no! And so what if Fabian thinks so? Screw him! He's really not worth it."

I felt her get up and I turned to look at her. She was taking off her 4inch heels. "Why are you taking those off?"

"To beat him with!"

I sighed. "Put your shoes back on. You can talk to him if you would like, even slap him a few times, but you are not, and I repeat are not, beating my ex-boyfriend with high heel shoes!"

She sighed and replaced her shoes and ran down the stairs.

* * *

**Amber**

* * *

I ran down the stairs. Thankfully Fabian was in the hallway already.

"FABIAN RUTTER!" I boomed. He whirled around, looking truly terrified. The other members of the house joined us and we were locked in a circle.

"Amber, before you do or say anything, I-"

I slapped him across the face. "How _dare_ you! Nina loved you! And she leaves for a year and you start dating Mara, of all people? Gods, you are such an a-"

"DON'T SWEAR!" Nina called from upstairs.

"A…pple. You are such an apple, Fabian Rutter!" I yelled, quite seriously. Fabian started to laugh so I slapped him once more and he shut up.

"Amber, please let me explain."

"Explain what? How you broke Nina's heart?"

"No, I-"

"Shut up! Go to hell, Fabian!"

"No, you go to hell, Amber! Nina's a bitch anyways!" I whirled around to see Mara The Slut behind me. Everyone "Oooohhh"ed.

So I slapped her too. I ran upstairs, followed by Joy and Patricia.

Nina was still crying. "Thanks Ambs." She sniffed.

"No problem. Wish I could've brought my shoes though…"

"Mara is out of control!" Joy said. Patricia nodded.

"She needs an intervention." Patricia said.

"Well, we'll intervene then." Joy suggested, showing Patricia her palm for some reason, and Patricia nodded and followed her into the room they shared with Mara.

* * *

**Patricia**

* * *

We held an Anubis Sisterhood meeting in our room. KT arrived, and Mara followed.

"What's this about? Just a random meeting?" Mara asked.

Joy and I exchanged looks. "Actually, it's an intervention." Joy explained.

"I knew it! So you _are_ hooking up with Jerome, Patricia!" KT squealed.

"What?" I said, apparently the last to know that I was regularly "going at it" with Jerome(gag).

"What?" Joy screeched.

KT put her hands up in surrender. "I assumed."

"You assumed wrong!" I yelled.

"If it's not for you, who's it for?" Mara asked.

I giggled nervously(I mean, really, when else would I giggle?). "It's for you."

"What? I don't need help! Nina's a bitchy, slutty whore! Fabian doesn't love her anymore, anyways! What's the big deal if he came to his senses and loves me instead of that piece of white, American trash?"

"Mara, your being the bitchy, slutty whore!" Joy yelled.

"Look, if you don't go back to being Mara, and normal, and nonbitchy, then your out of the sisterhood." I said as calmly as possible, trying not to kill her for calling my best friend white trash.

"Fine." She said, scrubbing the symbol of her hand. "I'm out."

"If your going to kick Mara out for being herself, go ahead. I'm out, too." KT added, going into the attic.

We arranged for Willow to swap with Mara so that Mara and KT could room in the attic. We went back to Nina's room and replaced Mara and KT with Nina and Amber in the Anubis Sisterhood.

Somehow Willow was oblivious to the crazy drama happening right under her nose, even though she's unwillingly half of it because Amber doesn't even know that her and Alfie are dating. Speaking of Willow and Alfie they went on a date this evening and-know what I'm letting Nina tell you the rest. Adios!

* * *

**Nina**

* * *

The girls(that is, Amber, Patricia, and Joy) decided that we are having a movie/chocolate ice cream sleepover, both to celebrate Amber and my return and to help me through my break up. Amber handed each of us a tub of Ben and Jerry  
chocolate ice cream(Trudy keeps a stash special for post-dump) and a spoon and popped Breaking Dawn part one into the DVD. We were going to watch part two after.

After the movies the girls decided to give me a makeover, for reasons I can't explain.

"We're going to fight bitchy…" Joy said, rifling through the closet, "With bitchier!" She held up my new uniform for tomorrow(first day of school). I was allowed to keep my shirt and tie, other things were put in the closet. The gave me a short, pleated, grey skirt, lace tights, and black 5 inch heel ankle boots. The next morning my hair was straightened and I went downstairs last, ready to present my new, bitchy self to my housemates.

* * *

**How did you like it? Next chapter soon!**


	2. Important AN

**Hi guys! So, good news! I'm alive! And I intend on staying that way so please don't kill me...**

**At this point you guys probably think I've abandoned you. Guess what? I'm back! I kind of went on an unofficial hiatus, and forgot to tell people. Whoops! I tend to write less in the summer, and I had to move, AND I started at a new school. I'm busy with school now, but I am off hiatus and will be updating all of my stories ASAP.**

**I also have some new stuff coming up soon, so you might want to look out for that. All you Percy Jackson fans, keep an eye on the crossovers! I will be continuing most of my stories!**

**Sorry for abandoning you guys!**

**-LiveLoveLaugh79 :)**


End file.
